<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SolOmber by Marshalls_Nuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175187">SolOmber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshalls_Nuts/pseuds/Marshalls_Nuts'>Marshalls_Nuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshalls_Nuts/pseuds/Marshalls_Nuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>// The futuristic space AU that no one asked for but my brain came up with anyway. Deadass made an account just to upload this. </p><p>// Tsukki-centric but I'll try to write from other characters' POVs sometimes.</p><p>//Also I have a bad habit of ditching my works for a while then getting hyped again, so if there hasn't been an update in forever just keep waiting, I'll always be back even if it takes 100 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UM so I'm just gonna start by saying this story is gonna be a huge mess D: because I suck at sticking to one plotline. I will try to have some sort of decent update schedule, which will probably be something like every two weeks because I'm starting university in a few weeks, so bear with me and my snail's pace working. Feel free to hit me with the constructive criticism and don't hold back! Alright, Imma head out now and get the first chapter written (I always end up writing the middle chapters and drama scenes first and then have no idea how to start or end my story D: ).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Standard">Kei’s hands shook as he opened his message list. Right there, one new message with a blinking red light signifying importance. He tapped the icon, flinching slightly as the contents lit up the air in front of him.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">His eyes skimmed through and his breath hitched.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Well?” asked Akiteru, his older brother.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Kei met his inquisitive eyes slowly.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“I got in,” he said with a deadpan voice.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Akiteru howled and leapt up, arms raised in a victory pose. He grinned at Kei, “I knew you’d get in, bro. You’re the smartest person in your grade plus you’re not so bad physically. It would be a huge mistake for them not to accept you!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Kei simply grunted. His mind was beginning to whirl as the news sank in.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">His brother left his room, probably going to let their mother know the good news. Sighing, Kei lay back and sprawled across the floor.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">
  <em> So I actually got into the program, huh? </em>
</p><p class="Standard">
  
</p><p class="Standard">~</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">It is the year 2327. Humanity is ready to leave the solar system and venture across the cosmos, thanks to rapid development in wormhole technology. The first ever intergalactic ship, The SolOmber, has been approved to conduct its maiden voyage to the TRAPPIST-1 solar system.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The ship will make its way to the system through a class 4 wormhole, first stopping on Trappist-e, then working its way out to Trappist-f and finally Trappist-g. The mission is scheduled to take 80 hours in wormhole transit, 2 local years on each planet to allow time to sufficiently analyse system patterns and planetary geography, with time allowed to travel between planets.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The crew on The SolOmber will consist of two expert astrophysicists and a ground team of individuals aged 15-18. The candidates for the ground team will be selected from a large sample pool currently undergoing 3 years of intense physical and mental training. Those who succeed will have the chance to join the mission to TRAPPIST-1.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">~</p><p class="Standard">~</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Cadets! Line up!” screamed the facility overseer. He was a short, stout man with cropped ginger curls and a nasty scowl that never seemed to disappear.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The cadets ran over, getting into the required formation. Every few meters or so there would be a large gap where cadets who’d either dropped out or not made it through training should have been.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Kei stood up straight in his position. He was in the middle of the ranks, between a quiet boy named Kenma and a boy he didn’t particularly dislike called Keiji. He watched Kenma shuffle uncomfortably as he faced the overseer.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Right! You all know what’s going to happen. The thirteen cadets at the top of their classes will be called up and they will have the honour of joining the crew of The SolOmber,” he announced, clearing his throat as he brought up a screen on his digi-watch.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The entire hall seemed to hold its breath as the first name flashed onto the screen.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Tetsurou Kuroo!” shouted the overseer.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Next to him, Kei felt Kenma stiffen and could’ve sworn he heard him swear. From several rows behind them came Tetsurou, sauntering along with a wolfish grin on his face. As he passed Kei’s row, he looked back and his eyes met Kei’s.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">It was like a jolt of electricity had been discharged down his back. Heat coursed along his body. Kei, blinked, startled at his reaction. The eye contact didn’t even last a full second, and his body was about to start visibly vibrating. He snapped his eyes to the front of the room, missing both the wink that Tetsurou gave Kenma and Kenma’s small smile.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The overseer greeted Tetsurou, waving a hand to get him to stand behind him. As the overseer turned back around to face the cadets once more, Tetsurou stuck out his tongue and made a face.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Sniggers rippled through the ranks.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Now, the overseer was a grouchy bastard and the cadets held no admiration towards him. However, Kei was forced to admit that the shade of red his face went was extremely impressive. In fact, it matched the shade of his hair.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Before the overseer could scream his head off at them, the name on the screen changed. Kei sucked in a breath, feeling his head lighten.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">Kei Tsukishima.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">The cadets quietened down, allowing the overseer to glance at the name before calling out. His legs as stiff as stone, Kei trudged towards where Tetsurou was waiting. He avoided looking at the other boy and focused his gaze on the floor. He barely registered the rest of the names called.</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Tooru Oikawa!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Hitoka Yachi!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Daichi Sawamura!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Tobio Kageyama!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Hajime Iwaizumi!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Keiji Akaashi!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Koutarou Bokuto!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Koushi Sugawara!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Tadashi Yamaguchi”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Shouyou Hinata!”</p><p class="Standard"> </p><p class="Standard">“Kiyoko Shimizu!” <em>(At this two voices could be heard letting out desperate cries.)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is! (:<br/>The first chapter! (:</p><p>Please let me know what you think, and leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! </p><p>(Also KuroKen shippers forgive me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not going to work there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I’m begging you for the sake of humanity's scientific progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humanity can go fuck itself.”</p><p> </p><p>Itettsu sighed, pushing his glasses up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Ukai, sir -”</p><p> </p><p>“Keishin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Keishin, s-”<br/><br/></p><p>“Keishin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keishin, sir -”</p><p> </p><p>“Keishin.”</p><p> </p><p>Itettsu swallowed, eyeing the man in front of him. He was sprawled ungainly over a threadbare couch, beer bottle in one hand and cigarette in the other. The man took a drag, blowing the smoke right at Itesttsu. He coughed, waving a hand to try and disperse the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then, Keishin. You’re the only person that can do this. I’d do anything to get you to come join us,” Itettsu said, forcing some confidence into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Keishin scowled, turning his face directly to Itettsu.</p><p><br/>“Well that sucks for you because I’m not doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Itettsu stood there for a minute, contemplating whether he should just go and report his failure. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, he knelt on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please help-” he broke of as Keishin abruptly sat up and got off the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna stop ya right there, Sensei. I know what you’re thinking and it’s not gonna work. Let me save you the humiliation.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forwards and knelt in front of Itettsu. The stench of alcohol and smoke would have been overwhelming but Itettsu was too busy staring into Keishin’s eyes to care. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks as Keishin grabbed his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mr U-Ukai, what a-are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Keishin,” he murmered, leaning closer.</p><p> </p><p>Itettsu froze, thoughts running wild. <em>What is he trying to do?</em></p><p> </p><p>Keishin pulled away, standing up, and Itettsu blinked, looking up at him. Almost gently, Keishin grabbed a tuft of Itettsu’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean it when you said you’d do anything?” he smirked, emphasising the ‘anything’. Blood boiling, Itettsu nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How humiliating.” With that, Keishin let go of his hair and flopped back onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell gramps that I’ll come and take a look at the new brood. If they’re shit, I’m coming home and staying here until I fucking die. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Itettsu leapt up in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You mean it? AH! Thank you so much, Mr Ukai, sir!” he exclaimed, bowing. Without waiting, and completely ignoring the angrily snapped “It’s Keishin!”, he turned and practically ran out of Keishin’s appartment.</p><p> </p><p><em>I have to tell the General straight away</em>, he thought, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the black vehicle. The drive to the base went by much faster than the drive up, and in no time at all Itettsu was bowing in front of Keishin’s grandfather, General Ikkei Ukai.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, he actually agreed? Not what I was expecting of the lazy sod,” growled Ikkei, after Itettsu had given him the update.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a guaranteed agreement though,” he replied, “We have to make sure that the recruits are up to his standard.”</p><p> </p><p>“His standard?” Ukai snorted, clearly displeased with his grandson’s compromise. “As if any of the kids that I scout out would be wimps.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou Hinata was a wimp.</p><p> </p><p>Or, at least, that was Tobio Kageyama’s first thought. He was stood in line with the rest of the thirteen, watching the ginger complete a mandatory obstacle course. So far, every one of them had managed to make it through, Tobio holding the fastest time. He winced as the ginger tripped over a concealed bar, smacking his forehead loudly on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck did <em>he </em>manage to get chosen?” sneered Tobio’s least favourite recruit, Kei Tsukishima. Tobio scowled.</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt about it, Shouyou had absolutely no skills that would benefit them on their mission. He was too short, too loud and most of all, too <em>weak</em>.</p><p> </p><p>One of the other recruits, Tadashi Yamaguchi, who had immediately attached himself to Kei’s side, said, “Don’t judge a book by its cover! I’ve seen Hinata do some pretty cool stunts.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them had been in the same training division, so that meant Tadashi knew all Shouyou’s tricks.</p><p> </p><p>As if he could hear their conversation, Shouyou sudden sped up his speed, charging head-on at the wall he needed to scale. Tobio’s eyes widened as the small boy simply leapt up, not bothering to climb the first meter of the wall. He grabbed hold of a grip and dragged himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio and Kei stared in shock as Shouyou reached the top of the wall. He had certainly beaten both their times for that section.</p><p> </p><p>A smug Tadashi muttered a “Told you so.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning to himself, Shouyou skipped over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think, guys?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too clumsy,” replied Kei, turning around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him! You did great, Hinata,” said Tadashi, waving before following Kei out.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned expectantly to Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“How did I do, Kageyama?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his name come out of Shouyou’s mouth gave him a rush. He scowled harder.</p><p> </p><p>“You were far too clumsy at the start. How did you survive balance training?” he asked, referring to one of their first survival exercises where all recruits were made to cross a crag using a rope bridge with no support ropes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that? It was a piece of cake,” chirped Shouyou. He grinned again and Tobio had to look away. <em>The hell is this?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>At that moment, the door to the room opened and three adults came in. One of them was none other than the man in charge of the whole operation, General Ukai. Tobio didn’t recognise the other two but he was sure one of them was related to the general as they had the same displeased expression on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“That shorty is part of my crew?” asked the younger Ukai, giving Shouyou a look over. The ginger boy seemed to shrink in on himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, y-yes,” stuttered the other man, a dark-haired guy who looked like he belonged in a classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“God, can this whole thing get any worse?” grumbled young Ukai, pulling out a cigarette packet.</p><p> </p><p>The General fixed his relative with a killer glare.</p><p> </p><p>“No smoking in the facility, Keishin. Have some goddamn respect for these kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says you, the man sending them off on the most dangerous voyage of the 24<sup>th</sup> century. Do ya really think we’ll all make it back alive?” retorted the man named Keishin. He looked at Tobio and Shouyou. “Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou cocked his head. “Why wouldn’t we all survive? Isn’t this just a harmless scientific excepe-escape-ex-whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Expedition, dumbass,” snapped Tobio, “and what did you think we were training for all these years? It’s unfamiliar territory in the most dangerous way possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well, we trained for it, right? So we’ll be fine,” said Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Keishin huffed at his optimism as the General chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, that’s the perfect attitude to have,” said the General, looking at Keishin. “<em>Some people</em> could really learn from it. Anyway, you two should head out and gear up. The launch will be in a couple of hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy moly, already?” yelped Shouyou. Not waiting for a dismissal, he grabbed Tobio’s hand and dragged him out to the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, dumbass, let go of my hand,” grumble Tobio. Truth be told, he rather liked the warmth coming off the other boy, but his pride was worried that someone would see him being strung along by Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring him, Shouyou slowed down as they approached the room that the boys slept in.</p><p> </p><p>“All our supplies are ready, so we just need to put on our space suits,” said Shouyou. He opened the door, letting go of Tobio’s hand to step inside.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio shared a bunk bed with Tadashi at the furthest end of the room while Shouyou was right in the middle with Tetsurou. Most of the other boys had their suits on already and were making adjustments for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! Check me out, Akaashi!” shouted Koutarou, showing off his dark gray suit with owl wings printed on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji didn’t even look up from securing his boots as he replied, “You look dumb, Bokuto.”</p><p> </p><p>As Koutarou pretended to wail dramatically, Tobio reached his storage box and took out his own suit. It was white, with blue stripes on the arms and legs. The number ‘2’ gleamed from the back, a reminder of his middle-school days.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself reminiscing, thinking of the volleyball club that he had been so proud to be a part of. He didn’t get along particularly well with his teammates, yet that didn’t bother him as long as they won. His position, the setter, was the most important one in the entire game and he had tried his best to push his team to their full potential. Ultimately that led to his team abandoning him in their last year, and Tobio had never been able to trust anyone since.</p><p> </p><p>With a stab of guilt, he also remembered the promise his grandfather had made to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All Tobio had wanted was a teammate who could match his tosses, and he had been excited to go to high school to find him. Then, his grandfather passed away, breaking his spirit, and Tobio had signed up for the SolOmber mission.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was a coward for losing sight of his goal, maybe he was stupid for running away from volleyball to <em>go to space</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But Tobio knew one thing for sure.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger guy currently struggling to fit his hideous orange suit on could most definitely hit his tosses.</p><p> </p><p>And if they managed to return safely, Tobio promised himself to set to Shouyou in an actual match.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some KageHina fluff moments before they leave Earth :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With one hour exactly until the launch, Ittetsu was surprisingly calm. He’d been worried that Keishin would take one look at the recruits and leave no matter how good they were, but the man had simply shrugged. He’d been shocked to see Shouyou but after watching recorded footage of the boy’s physical tests, he’d been forced to admit that the kid had potential.</p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu watched as the crew lined up. They were all dressed in tight-fitting spacesuits designed to offer protection against strong radiation and extreme temperatures. The suits had clips in place for emergency oxygen tanks, with tubes to a mouthpiece going over the back, however the mouthpiece itself had a chemical processor that should be able to transmute any O-bearing molecule into the necessary oxygen. There was a helmet for each person that could detach from the suit, and most of the crew were holding them tucked under an arm.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the cadets who hadn’t been selected were rushing back and forth, loading the spacecraft with fuel reserves and spare parts. As Ittetsu watched them, he felt someone approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi,” greeted Keishin, waving his helmet slowly like he was bored.</p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu smiled at him. “Hi. Are you ready to go?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Keishin shrugged before replying, “It’s not like I could do anything if I <em>wasn’t </em>ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Ittetsu could say anything back, the General strolled in, all dressed up in ceremonial finery. Keishin scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>The line of recruits stood to attention, their arms making a salute across their chests. The General eyed the line cautiously, raising an eyebrow at Shouyou who looked like a human tangerine with his orange suit and hair.</p><p> </p><p>“So, cadets, today you finally get to leave earth and venture beyond the solar system,” he began. “While I won’t coddle you and pretend that this will be easy, I have full confidence that the training you have all completed will allow you to survive even the toughest and most dire of situations.”</p><p> </p><p>General Ukai paused, then made a salute.</p><p> </p><p>“Crew of The SolOmber! I present to you your steed!”</p><p> </p><p>The dark grey drapes that had been concealing the ship form the cadets were released. They slid to the ground, revealing the paragon of interstellar engineering visible for everyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>Someone let out an appreciative whistle, however the majority of people were stunned into silence. The SolOmber was <em>beautiful.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her body was made from a reflective alloy, which would serve to cloak the ship and hide it from possible lifeforms. Her shape resembled a horizontal ‘U’, with her bridge nestled in between the two jutting limbs. At the end of each limb were several contraptions that would send out radiation waves and generate the high-power wormhole needed to send them to Trappist.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the most impressive feat of the ship would have to be her size. The ship was so big that Ittetsu estimated five hundred people could comfortably live on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s not a spaceship. That’s a <em>stardestroyrer</em>,” whispered one of the cadets. There was a soft smacking sound and an angrily hissed, “This isn’t StarWars, you dumbass! Plus, it’s way smaller than one of those.”</p><p> </p><p>Ittetsu and Keishin wandered over to the ship’s main entrance, a large door that opened into a ramp. They could see a sort of hallway that had multiple branches going off.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go in?” asked someone from behind Ittetsu.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see Kiyoko and Hitoka standing at the bottom of the ramp.</p><p> </p><p>“The boys are arguing over who’ll be the first one to step on, so we thought we’d sneak away and crush their dreams,” laughed Hitoka.</p><p> </p><p>Keishin chuckled and stepped aside, motioning for them to come on board. The girls linked arms and hopped on, giggling to each other when one of the boys noticed and let out a yell.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of them charged over, storming into The SolOmber. They gazed up in awe, looking at the flashing lights dotting the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“These are for conveying secret messages,” explained Ittetsu, “Should something unplanned happen, we each have a communicator on our wrists that can translate a message into morse code. The ship will relay the message through the lights in each room so that anyone on board can be notified.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Tadashi, glowing with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it saying now?” asked Shouyou, immediately getting smacked by Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no message at the moment, dumbass. We’re still on earth!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Well, actually there <em>is </em>a message,” drawled Kei, pushing back his glasses. “Maybe if you were as good at memorising morse as you were bullying the midget then you’d notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio visible prickled, facing Kei with a nasty scowl. Sensing trouble, Keishin quickly stepped in between the two teenagers with his arms raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you brats please chill out? We’re stuck with each other for at least a month, so I’d appreciate it if you could not kill each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Shouyou, he said, “The ship’s currently conveying a good luck message, telling us to be careful on our journey.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes lit up as he broke into an awestruck smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, all of us better get to the bridge and strap on for take-off. We’ve only got thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>